


Their Weekend

by BucinTsuki



Series: Tsukikage [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Caring Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Kageyama has fever, M/M, No Beta we die like scout legion, TsukiKage, Tsukihima keep him company, Tsukishima is a mess, kageyama is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucinTsuki/pseuds/BucinTsuki
Summary: “Ne, Kei. You have a friend named Kageyama, don’t you?”Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrow.“Huh? King? How do you kn–, nevermind. What about him?”“Mom told you to come to his home and keep him company because apparently his parents are on the same trip with her and Dad, so he’s alone now.”“Why me?”Akiteru flicked Tsukishima’s forehead.“Because he is your friend, you silly! I have something to do, anyway. So, yes, it means you gotta go.”...He didn’t plan his weekend to nursing a sick person, let alone Kageyama. His original plan was just having a me time at home but now he didn’t even have the nerve to leave the setter alone. He wasn’t going to complaint though.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukikage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Their Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (c) : I don't own anything but a little plot. The characters belong to Haruichi Furudate-sensei.  
> anw, enjoy the story!

What a nice Saturday. Tsukishima had no plan today. Well, he had a plan actually. Doing nothing but me time with the discovery channel he always watch. He also had his strawberry shortcake and strawberry milkshake for the day. His mother was with his father on a trip. So there's no one, underlined it, no one else at home would force him to wake up in this lovely weekend of his. And no practice today, it was thanks to the the third grade senpai who had to take the preparation class. What in the world could ruin this moment?

"I'm homee!!!"

Of course, his annoying brother came home at the right moment. Tsukishima sighed. He pulled his blanket over his head. Whatever, he didn't need to wake up right now. He needed to go back to sleep. There was still two hours before the discovery channel aired.

"Keeeiii!!"

Tsukishima grumbled. His brother surely had the nerve to enter his room. He didn't care. He wouldn't care. Whatever. Its his precious day off.

"Hey, Ototou! Come on, wake up!"

Once again Tsukishima grumbled. He tightened his grip on the blanket, knowing that Akiteru would pull it off.

"Come on! It's your aniki coming home. You should be cheerful and -"

Kriiiingggg

Akiteru stopped his move, he let go Tsukishima’s blanket and walked out to reach the phone which ringing loudly. Tsukishima peeked over his blanket to watch his brother slowly disappeared from his view. Finally.

.

.

.

“–i! Keeei! Ototou!”

Tsukishima opened his eyes to see Akiteru sat on his bed. What time was it again? He thought his brother had left.

“What is it, aniki?”

“Ne, Kei. You have a friend named Kageyama, don’t you?”

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrow.

“Huh? King? How do you kn–, nevermind. What about him?”

“Mom told you to come to his home and keep him company because apparently his parents are on the same trip with her and Dad, so he’s alone now.”

“Why me?”

Akiteru flicked Tsukishima’s forehead.

“Because he is your friend, you silly! I have something to do, anyway. So, yes, it means you gotta go.”

Tsukishima groaned and tried to his blanket over his head. Tried. Because Akiteru pulled it off and forced Tsukishima to get up. After made sure that his little brother fully wake up, Akiteru walked out from Tsukishima’s room.

“Now wash your face and get ready! It’s almost lunch time so you need to bring the lunch I prepared to your friend.”

Tsukishima glanced over his clock before mumbled,

“It’s 10 fucking am, how is it almost lunch, baka-nii.”

.

.

.

So here he was. After about twenty three minutes walking, Tsukishima now standing in front of Kageyama’s house. Lucky him, his brother did ask their Mom where Kageyama lived. Otherwise, he had to ask the tangerine friend of him, and that sure would be annoying because Hinata would pester him with a million and one questions.

He rang the bell and patiently waited for Kageyama to open the door. He scrolled his phone while waiting just so he didn’t just standing there like a weird guy.

Damn, where the fuck was the King? He had waited for minutes and there was no sign the door would be open. Tsukishima decided to call him on the phone instead. He was on his second call when finally Kageyama picked it up.

“T-tsukishima?”

Tsukishima furrowed, Kageyama’s voice sounded weak and hoarsed.

‘Is he sick? Is he sleeping?’ Tsukishima thought. Let’s hope it’s the latter.

“You’re home, ain’t you, King? I am in front of your home so you might open the door for me.”

“Uh, ok.”

In a minute, the door finally opened, revealing a pale Kageyama in his pajamas.

“W-why are you here, Tsukishima?”

Tsukishima gave no answer, instead he asked Kageyama back.

“Are you sick, King?”

Kageyama raised his right hand to scratch his head,

“Uh, I-”

He stopped his words, his pupil grew bigger, and he felt heat spread over his face from where Tsukishima touched him. Why the hell did Tsukishima touch his forehead in the first place? He lowered his gaze to look down on his feet that suddenly be the safest thing to look at. For an unknown reason, he felt his heart beating out of control.

He glanced to Tsukishima’s face when he heard the said person sighed and drew back his hand from Kageyama’s forehead. He heard Tsukishima mumbled something.

“So idiot can catch a cold.”

“W-What?!”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses and looked away.

“Come on, King. I bring food and you need to take your medicine.”

.

.

.

Kageyama opened his eyes. He felt a fever patch on his forehead. He looked around to find that he was in his bedroom and found Tsukishima slept on his chair.

Warm spreaded over his face once again remembering that Tsukishima indeed nursing him. Kageyama remembered after he let Tsukishima entered his home, the said person told him why did he come to his house and they ate the lunch Tsukishima brought in silence. After that, Tsukishima made him take his medicine and told him to sleep with a promise that he wouldn’t leave.

Kageyama sat up and took the patch off, he didn’t remember he ever had a fever patch in his home. Did Tsukishima buy it while he was sleeping? Kageyama shook his head to cool down himself.

“Oh, you up?”

Abruptly Kageyama turned his head toward Tsukishima. His voice sounded raspy. He just woke up after all. He saw how Tsukishima rubbed his eyes and reached his glasses.

“How are you feeling?”

Tsukishima now approaching his bed. Why did his room feel so hot? Did Tsukishima turned the heater on? Once again Kageyama felt Tsukishima’s palm on his forehead. The latter hummed.

“Hmm… It’s cooled down, but still warm tho. We’ll have dinner before you take your medicine and go back to sleep, King.”

Kageyama didn’t know when did Tsukishima draw his hand.

“Hold your hair a second, King.”

Did Tsukishima bring another fever patch when he walked to his bed before? Did he just grab it while Kageyama spaced out? Kageyama obeyed anyway. He held his bangs up and scrunched his eyes when Tsukishima put the patch on his forehead.

With that, Tsukishima stood up and walked out, to take the dinner he told about, Kageyama guessed.

“T-tsukishima!”

Tsukishima stopped at the door and turned his head to look at him. Did he just call Tsukishima? Was it his voice? Kami-sama…

“Hm?”

“T-thank you.”

Kageyama looked away, he gripped his blanket tightly.

Tsukishima didn’t give him an answer. He just snorted, turned away, and took another step to get their food. Knowing it, Kageyama’s gripped got tighten and he felt his chest as tight as the blanket was. What he didn’t know was he just made the other person in the room trying hard to resist a smile bloomed on his lips.

.

.

.

Tsukishima was laying on a couch. Not just any couch, it was a couch in Kageyama’s house. He looked at the ceiling above, but his mind was somewhere else. He didn’t plan his weekend to nursing a sick person, let alone Kageyama. His original plan was just having a me time at home, but now he didn’t even have the nerve to leave the setter alone. He wasn’t going to complaint though. Yes, he was annoyed when Akiteru told him to go to Kageyama’s place. More annoyed when the said person made him waiting outside for almost half an hour.

He didn’t know what was going on his mind when he met a pale-faced Kageyama standing at the front door, his reflect was raising his hand to the King’s forehead. Now that he remembered, Kageyama was burning. He thought it was the fever. But in the last twelve hours memories they had shared, it wasn’t just once or twice he saw the blush on Kageyama’s cheeks, and everytime it appeared, Tsukishima found it cute and amusing.

Damn.

Tsukishima groaned slowly and covered his face with his forearm. Did he just think Kageyama cute?

Tsukishima had a long sighed. His mind was replaying the scene on their dinner hours ago. Wait, why did it sound like they had a night out? Oh, come on, it was just a common silence dinner between two teammates. Except that Kageyama did look a bit sad at the beginning. That, Tsukishima didn’t know why the setter was sad, neither did he know why he didn’t like the gloomy look on the King’s face.

.

_Kageyama just stirred his food on his bowl while slowly, very slowly, chewed the food on his mouth. The feeling he got when Tsukishima left him in his room before was still lingering in his heart. Maybe being sick made him more sensitive._

_“Sorry if the food is not your liking, Your Majesty.”_

_Kageyama snapped his head to look at Tsukishima. Finally._

_“I went to the shop you usually go to get your favorite pork curry, but they were closed. But it doesn’t mean you can skip dinner, King.”_

.

He remembered how Kageyama flushed after Tsukishima said it out loud, and how he liked to see those blush on him. Damn. What was gotten into him? Tsukishima rubbed his face. Kageyama didn’t need to know how he digged out their team’s email and looked for the forms they sent to Takeda-sensei just so he could get Kageyama’s favorite food. For once Tsukishima thanked Kami-sama for making Kageyama as dumb as ever so the said person even wrote his favorite shop in his profile.

Tsukishima got up from the couch to grab a glass of water. He tried to clear his mind. He sat alone in the dining room. He didn’t really pay attention before, now that he had nothing to do, he eyed the room carefully. There was a photograph that picked his interest hanging on the side of the room. It was a photo of Kageyama and his parents in formal suits. It might be taken years ago, the kid version Kageyama looked cute and innocence there. Not that he’d changed so much though. He did look angelic in his sleep. He looked in peace without his signature scowl and constant scrunch on his face. His skin was soft and his hair was as smooth as silk. He had confirmed it with his own hand just minutes ago when he went to check on Kageyama in his room. Tsukishima nodded in silence. He remembered clearly the pleasant feeling he felt when he stroke Kageyama’s head.

Wait, did he –WHAAAT?!

Tsukishima bursted the water he drank. He dropped his head on the table and banged it multiple times. He had lost his mind. Damn it. He needed to rest. Yes. Tsukishima definitely needed to sleep. Maybe he would be back to normal when he wake up later.

.

.

.

Tsukishima woke up at the smell of food. He reached his glasses and sat up. Getting his phone, he realized it was Sunday already. He forgot to text his brother last night –too caught up to the weird feeling he had yesterday. Whatever, it wasn’t like Akiteru didn’t know where he was. He was the one who forced Tsukishima to come here anyway.

Following his insting, Tsukishima brought himself to the kitchen. He leaned on the wall, enjoying the sight of Kageyama cooking before him. He didn’t know Kageyama have another skill beside volleyball. He looked calm and absorbed on what he did and didn’t even realize there was someone watching him. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile on this. Never in his life, he imagined there would come the day he enjoyed being in the same room with the genius setter. Unconsciously, Tsukishima let out a chuckle.

Kageyama gasped at the sound. He looked horror at Tsukishima. Lucky him he had finished his cooking. Otherwise, he couldn’t make any good dishes.

Tsukishima smirked.

“Feeling good, Your Majesty?”

Kageyama scowled at this. Oh, since when did the Tsukishima find Kageyama’s scowled look adorable?

Kageyama didn't give any retort. He walked past Tsukishima to the dining room with two plates of omurice. Tsukishima followed behind. He was quite impressed of how Kageyama placed the plates carefully despite his annoyed face. He took the seat across Kageyama’s, right where Kageyama placed his omurice.

While Kageyama prepared their drinks, Tsukishima just watched and decided to tease him once again.

“Oh, what did I do to deserve an breakfast servise from His Majesty?”

“Shut up, Saltyshima!”

Tsukishima shrugged and took his first bite. Kageyama held his spoon and watched him carefully. It wasn’t like Kageyama care about what the other thinks or so. It was just–

“Huh?!”

Tsukishima snapped his head and looked over Kageyama. He didn’t know wether the setter put an effort to make it or did his cooking skill just as great as his volleyball skill, cause the omurice was so damn good. Way beyond his expectation. He furrowed his brow as if he was thinking hardly. Across him, Kageyama looked tense.

“Did you make it yourself?”

Tsukishima could see how Kageyama tighten his hold on his spoon. Tsukishima sniffled his laugh.

“What are you? A chef? It’s way too good, King.”

As much as he wanted to tease, watching the anxiousness on Kageyama’s face, Tsukishima didn't have the nerve to wrecked him up. The tense look on Kageyama melted, he looked relaxed from the words he said.

“Asshole.”

Despite his words, Tsukishima could see his face tinted with smooth blush. Kageyama looked at everything but him. A smile erupted on Tsukishima’s lips. He swore it’s the best weekend he’s ever had. Not that he would say it out loud though.

-owari-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my story!  
> Let me know if you have any criticism, suggestions, or if there was any typos I made.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
